


A little teardrop

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Death comes with many problems and trials..The first to overcome is the realization of it all.





	A little teardrop

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo this is just a small thing for my english project so uh. Here. Take it and read it! Maybe leave a kudos if you really like it.

They stared at the thin piece of paper as if it were a snake waiting to pounce, shifting the fragile writing of the letter silently. It had been three months since she left. Three months since she went on holiday. Why hadn't she come back? There was a small, nagging voice that licked at their hope like the tongues of a flame, telling them that she would never come back, that she hated them dearly and would never come back if her life depended on it...

The sensation of raindrops sliding down their cheeks brought them back to reality. They stared out the window they were facing, letting out a broken and dry laugh, burying their face in their hands as their body wracked with sobs. She was never coming back.. She was dead. _The dead never came back._ They stayed dead, didn't they...? Even if they had all the answers, thinking about her made their heart ache, setting off a sensation of grief and denial through their body and causing tears to well at their eyes. Nobody had ever loved them like she had for a long time... She hadn't cared what they had done in the past, what they had failed to do and what they hadn't failed to do. She hadn't cared about any of that. She'd only cared about the present and the future, what they could have done together..

Now the only thing left of her was a small, yellow buttercup that danced and whistled in the wind, joyfully enjoying the patter of the rain. Rain... Something she had hated but they loved. It made them feel happy, watching the world slow to a stop and the streets stand peaceful as the clouds cried and cried. It was strange. People stay out of their way when they're sad, but when a person is sad they won't leave them alone until they had to leave. They cared about their own but not about those that aren't. Not about the ones who cry openly and give you so much of the precious things you need. Fertile land.. Drinkable water.. Lakes and rivers and oceans.. seafood... So much in life was fueled by the tears of clouds. 


End file.
